Love Maid Bella
by stephenie meyer S2
Summary: essa fic é um UA onde bella é uma espécia de empregada secual de edward, minha primeira fic, porvavor comentem


_**Nota Da Autora: Nesse fic acontece num universo diferente do livro, onde Bella é uma espécie de empregada sexual de Edward. minha primeira fic comentem?**_

_**MAIORES DE 18 ANOS, TEMATICA MUITO FORTE!**_

_**Por favor, peço critica****s construtivas****.**_

***~*~* Love*Maid*Bella *~*~***

_Bella..._

_Ela era meus sonhos, meus desejos, minha vida._

_Era a estranha que eu desconhecia, mas que já estava dentro de mim._

_Ela era minha linda melodia._

Edward tinha se hospedado num hotel de luxo chamado Red Palace, após muitas horas de viagem. Era um rapaz bonito, alto, forte, de porte atlético e olhos verdes hipnotizantes, toda garota era perdidamente apaixonada por ele, porém estava solteiro no momento,há muito tempo sentia que não era capaz de amar e só ligava pro zexo.

Entrando no saguão uma moça veio atende-lo: logo pegou a chave para um quarto. Reparando nos seios grandes da moça, viu o crachá da mulher com o nome: Elianne Hood. "Nada mal", pensou.

Subindo as escadas para o segundo andar, deparou-se com um corredor amplo e comprido, com várias portas de cada lado. Haviam lustres de cristal e um tapete vermelho que se estendia até o fim do corredor, e todas as portas eram vermelgad com maçanetas de ouro. Realmente, era um 'palávio vermelho'.

Procurou a porta de número 69 e encaixou a chave na fechadura. Virou a chave num click! e girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta.

O quarto era revestido por carpete vermelho, um lustre de crital com velas pendia no teto emcima da cama redonda giratórias com várias almofadas e um cobertor vermelho. Havia um criado mudo com dois baldes, um deles contendo uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças de critasl e velas vermelgas em todo canto.

-Seja benvindo, sr Cullen.

Uma voz doce atravessou seus ouvidos, assustando-o; Edward virou-se e se deparou com uma moça.

Ela usava uma espécia de uniforme de empregada; uma tiara com babados brancos na cabeça, uma blusa de algodão com um laço no pescoço, por cima um vestido preto com saia bem curta,um avental branco,meias calças negras presas por ligas e sapatilhas delicadas e infantil, Edawrd ficou ali parado, boquiaterto com a beleza da jovem e do traje que vestia, logo pensamentos pervertidos invadem sua mente. "Beleza""Vou realizar minha fantasia sexual de transar com uma doméstica! A que tinha em casa não dava, não era gostosa..."

-Oh, muito obrigado, srta.-respondeu, dando um sorriso galanteador.

-No Red Palace, nós oferecemos um atendimento diferenciado e exclusivo aos clientes.-começou a moça.-Eles têm direito a tudo o que quiserem.

-Tudo?-perguntou, com o olhar brilhando.

-Sim.-respondeu.

-Então me faça companhia por esta noite.

Edward deu espaço para a garota entrar. ela adentrou o quarto, provaela sentou-se na cama. aaaaEdward sentou-se numa poltrona vermelha próxima. E ficou olhando para ela.

Imediatamente ela começou um pequeno show de strip,tirou bem de vagar as meias deslixando pra baico da perna e jogando em Edwars que já ficava excitado. tirou tambem o avental, a tirae o laço do pencoso. então ela engatinhou ate a poltrona passando as mãos nas coxas de Edward, abriu o zíper da calça jeans que ele usava com a boca, abaixando a cueca com a bocapondo pras fora o seu pênis já ereto.

-Chupa...

Edward, nem precisou falar pois bella já o chupcomeçou a gemer em voz alta. ela estava n

-Ahh, aaaaah aaah!ado o badle de pétalas de rosas sob a cama.

Bella gritava cada vez mias alto pois Edward ia cada vez mais rápido, ela apertava o cobertor vermelho sentindo que o orgasmo estava prestes a v

-OH EDWARD SIM!-ela gritava.-AH OH MAIS, POR FAVOR! OH DEUS EDWARD!-ela ficava sem respiraçõ enquanto Edward ia mais fundo nela. Logo c

Eu quero ser sua melodia

Abrace-me junto a ti

Era tudo o que eu queria

Por favor, tenha-me para si.

Eu não sou sua serva

Sua escrava, nem sua amante

Sou sua melodia perva

Com notas bem dançantes.

Flores e velas vermelhas em castiçais

São nossa combinação

Podem parecer banais

Mas no fundo, não são.

Você me encontrou quando eu mais precisava

Você me acoelheu quando por amor eu clamava

Aos outros parecia que só sua vontade eu saciava

Mas eu já sábia o quanto você me amava.


End file.
